User blog:ArmorDragoWizardDrum/Deck Profile: Crimson Evolution Reborn
First Off... I love this archetype (since it's like the ONLY archetype I could've afforded at that moment lol). I've noticed that I lose a lot though, which is weird because the deck seems solid. That's why I've made this. The deck will be posted here and I want some comments to help me. Please note: *I cannot get anything realllllyyyy pricey. *I have a deadline of a week or a few days before Feb. 28th. *I can't really get any Terror of the Inverse Omni Lord. I don't know exactly about this, because things can change, 2 day shipping can be acquired, even Saturday shipping can be as well. On to the card deck itself! Flag:Dragon World Buddy: Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon Items: Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact x2 Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Roaring Flame x2 Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Ablaze x2 I know it's recommended to have 6-7 items, and I'm fine with that. I was planning on adding 1 Ablaze or 1 more Flamings. I run Sun Fist because a high powered item is needed. Trust me, I've experienced horrific turn ends due to field wipes and low power items. Monsters: Size 1s and 0s: CB, Guns Knuckle Dragon x3 CB, Ignited Fist Dragon x3 CB, Cheering Good Luck x3 Size 2s: CB, Drum Bunker Dragon x4 Fifth Omni Super Dragon Lord, Kaizer Drum x2 CB, Double Katar Dragon x3 Size 3s: Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu x2 Yes, yes, before I hear complaints, even if this brings it, I run Kaizer Drum. Despite that, bad draw powers make it to where he is easily destroyed once they whittle my hand down. I don't always rely on it to win either. I run Tenbu for a combo that I will reveal later on. Cheering and Ignited work amazingly together for 4 critical attacks. It also works well to negate attacks against my center if I really have to. Guns and Drum and Ablaze Triple link for pene, Cheering gave plus crit. I run Katar for the high base power and soul wipe, since SDW is a pain, and so is Ancient and Danger (Grangadez build) when they get huge soul. (Grangadez is a nightmare because of them always getting 4+ soul...) Spells: BDS x3 GDS x4 LDS x3 Dragobond x3 Wrath of Dragon x3 Dragonic Chase x2 Dragonic Endure x2 Dragonic Paratrooper x2 I run BDS and LDS at 3 because space is tight. Draws are bad due to no draws I know, so I plan on adding Dragogenius or Dragonic Grimoire. The combo with Tenbu is to combo him with Dragonic Paratrooper to wipe their field when they attack. (Mostly because PKs are horrid...). Dragonic Chase is for, y'know. I don't run Dragoenergy because they have high or good attacks, and super low defense when it comes to casting it, so I can't protect them when casting it. Wrath really boosts them up. Endure is for the gauge. I was also thinking of making a Dragon Bind + Heavy Impact Dragon combo for this deck instead, but I found it lacking, and it never truly paid off. Impacts: Dragon Lord Initiation, Giga-Howling Crusher. x2 You guys know why I run this. I can choose ANY monster. That Ignited + Cheering combo just got sweeter. Please feel free to comment on this deck, it's still in the works, and I really need some advice. I mostly worry about draw power, PKs, and S3 decks (most of the time I guess). Category:Blog posts